


The Perfect Gift

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Perfect [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve both get what they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 2011.

"I can’t believe you asked for this. I can’t believe I _agreed_ to this!" Danny groaned as he looked out at the ocean and the waves breaking in the distance. "I’m going to break my neck, I know it."

"Oh, Daddy!" Grace sighed dramatically. "It’s fun!"

Not waiting for a response, she ran out into the surf and stretched out on her board, paddling out to the waves with Kono, who’d been invited along to keep an eye on her while Steve concentrated on Danny, right behind her.

"You telling me you’re afraid of something Grace has no trouble with?" Steve asked, an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

"I’m not afraid of it," Danny protested with a growl. "I’m justifiably concerned, just like I’m justifiably concerned every time any of you go out there."

"You’re going to love it," Steve assured him, trying not to laugh.

"Why do I bet you told people that before pushing them out of planes?" Danny sighed before picking up the surfboard that was wedged in the sand beside them and starting to walk into the water.

Steve just chuckled as he kept pace with Danny, his own board under his arm.

Once they’d paddled out beyond the breakers, they sat up on their boards, and Steve leaned over to give Danny a quick kiss. "Thanks."

"For what?" Danny asked curiously.

"For doing this with me. I know it’s not really your thing, but I really do want to share it with you."

"And that’s why I’m doing it," Danny said, smiling slightly.

"And that’s why I thanked you. Even though I know you’re going to love it."

"You’re going to be unbearably smug if I mention that I’m enjoying this in the least, aren’t you?"

Steve gave that due consideration. "No, I’ll hold back till tonight. After all, I wouldn’t want to put you off enjoying anything else."

Danny shook his head as he looked out to where Kono and Grace were swooping in on a wave. "You’re such a magnanimous person."

"I know."

Danny muttered something under his breath, glad that Grace wasn’t anywhere near to hear it.

"Now why do I think that wasn’t at all complimentary?" Steve tsked.

"I have no idea," Danny replied with saccharine sweetness, making Steve laugh.

"Is that any way to talk about the love of your life?"

"If I didn’t, you’d think I was a pod person."

"Good point." Steve nodded. "Okay, you ready to do this?"

"You bet." Danny’s grin as he spoke was small and mysterious.

Steve eyed him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off and nodding to Danny to get into position. "Okay, here it comes." He hung back, watching to make sure Danny was okay.

"I jump off and swim in, right?" Danny called, glancing back over his shoulder as the smallish wave rolled in behind them, feeling the board begin to move with it. He waited a beat then got to his feet, balancing on the board as the wave carried it and him in toward the shallower water.

Steve’s jaw dropped momentarily as he watched. Once he’d recovered and Danny had waded ashore, he caught the next wave and rode it in, coming out where Danny waited. "Something you want to share with the class, Danno?"

"You asked for your Christmas present before I could give you mine," Danny shrugged as he balanced the surfboard in the sand. "I took a few lessons."

Steve stared at him for several seconds. Then he jammed his board into the sand, took Danny’s to do the same, and pulled Danny into a hug. "Thank you."

"You all seemed to like it," the shorter man said, giving a crooked grin as he slid an arm around Steve’s waist and hugged him back. "And I have to admit that it’s sort of fun."

"Aha!" Steve crowed, manfully refraining from saying ‘I told you so’ though the way that Danny rolled his eyes said he knew just what Steve was thinking.

"We can have family surfing days," Steve informed him. "It’ll be great."

"Argh."

Steve started to laugh, and it was left to Danny to explain why when Grace and Kono joined them.

"Did you surf, Daddy?" Grace asked, excitement shining in her brown eyes.

"That I did," he confirmed. "I guess Steve’s a pretty good teacher."

" _I_ think Danno got sneaky and took some lessons without telling us."

"Danno!" Grace exclaimed while Kono burst into laughter, and Danny winked at her.

"Thanks for helping."

Steve raised an eyebrow. " _Et tu_ , Kono?"

"Just helping the matrimonial bliss, boss," she answered, trying not to laugh as she spoke.

"Not married yet," Steve pointed out.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Grace asked excitedly.

"How about you stick to holding your surfboard for the time being," Danny offered.

"We’ll talk about it later," Steve stage-whispered to her, Grace nodding eagerly in answer while Danny chuckled.

"Okay, you all wanted to get me here so much; shouldn’t we surf some more?"

They spent a few hours in the ocean, enjoying the surfing and then sprawling in the sun to relax for a while, Kono begging off when they mentioned dinner. She left, congratulating Danny on how well he’d done and saying she’d see them at work after the holidays.

"So, fun, right?" Steve said, lying on his side with his head propped on one hand.

"Yeah," Danny allowed, crossing his arms behind his head as he stretched out on the blanket, watching Grace as she built a sand castle next to them.

"So does that mean that we’re going to be able to get you out here again?"

"Don’t want to put the lessons to waste, right?"

"Good." Steve leaned closer and kissed him. "And I won’t even say I told you so."

"You just did," Danny pointed out.

"Oh, did I?" Steve smirked. "Imagine that."

"Just because I love you doesn’t mean I can’t hate you at the same time."

Steve burst into laughter. "You seem to say that a lot. Should I worry about future-spousal abuse?"

"Danno won’t hit you, Steve," Grace sighed without looking up, causing Danny to chuckle.

"I guess I’m safe then," Steve said with a grin. "You wouldn’t make a liar of your daughter, would you?"

Danny groaned and flopped back on the blanket, covering his eyes with his arm while Grace giggled. "I’m outnumbered; I’m doomed."

"You’re a very lucky man to have us," Steve informed him.

Danny pulled his arm back and looked over at Grace, then at Steve. "Yeah, I am at that."

"Good to know you realize it."

"I’m glad you met Steve, Daddy," Grace said suddenly.

"I wasn’t at the time," Danny allowed, "but I am too, monkey; I am too."

~*~

"I can’t believe that Chin and Tricia are _still_ calling each other," Danny muttered as they pulled up to the house, and he reached out the window to grab the mail from the box, shuffling through it as Steve went up the drive. "Oh hell, I forgot that we were almost out of milk; you mind going and getting some?"

"Why do I feel domesticated?" Steve asked laughingly. "Go on in, and I’ll go to the store. Do we need anything else?"

Danny climbed out of the car as he thought, then leaned back in. "Maybe some orange juice, and I think you’re out of melon if you want it for breakfast." He paused and smirked. "Dear."

"I really hate you," Steve called. "Muffin."

"Liar," Danny called over his shoulder as he headed toward the house.

Steve was still laughing as he drove away. It didn’t take him long to pick up what they needed, along with a few other things that just looked good, and he headed back to the house.

"Oh, honey, I’m home!"

"Toss the stuff in the fridge, snookums," Danny called from upstairs.

"Don’t push it!" Steve yelled back laughingly. "And why exactly aren’t you down here helping or starting dinner?"

"If you look on the counter, you’ll notice two steaks marinating, so I did start dinner," Danny responded as he walked down the stairs.

"So you did," Steve agreed, glancing over at the steaks as he put the groceries away. "So what needed your attention upstairs?"

"Am I not allowed to change my clothes when I get home?" Danny asked incredulously. "Would you rather I go back upstairs and put my shirt and tie back on?"

"Geez, touchy much?" Steve straightened up and turned to face him, eyeing the T-shirt with approval. "You look much more approachable," he said, his eyes darkening.

"Which is a good thing while we’re at home."

"I personally think it’s a great thing anytime," Steve corrected. "Oh, and why exactly did I need to go buy milk when we have a gallon in the fridge?"

"We did?" Danny asked, his voice dripping with false sincerity.

Steve leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed Danny skeptically. "You’re a really bad liar, you know."

"I couldn’t remember!" Danny shook his head and patted Steve’s ass as he passed him to check on the steaks.

"Uh huh." Steve sounded unconvinced, but he let it go. "What did you want to have with those? Baked, salad...?" he trailed off questioningly.

"Potatoes are in the oven; salad works, but we’ve got a while before we need to get to that. Grab some beers, and we can go sit outside."

"Sounds good," Steve replied easily. "Although sunset and you... I might get distracted and delay dinner."

"Dinner first; I’m hungry," Danny stated in a no-nonsense voice.

Steve’s eyebrows climbed. "So much for romance."

"I call it stocking up energy for dessert."

"Now that’s a plan I can get behind."

Danny chuckled before taking a drink. "How did I know that was going to be your answer?"

"Are you telling me that I’m becoming predictable?"

"Only when dealing with me; when it comes to criminals, you’re just as insanely unpredictable as ever."

"Good answer." Steve grinned at him. "It’s my edge."

"Only you would think that that was a positive attribute."

"You seem to," Steve pointed out. "You like me, after all."

"In spite of, not because of."

"That’s what you _say_..."

"No, that’s what I _know_ " Danny said forcefully before taking a drink.

"Yes, Danny, whatever you say, Danny." Steve grinned at him from across the deck, silhouetted against the bright evening sun.

"I really like it when you say that," Danny laughed after swallowing his beer.

"I’m shocked," Steve chuckled. "Good thing I don’t seem to mind saying it to you."

Danny chuckled before draining his beer. "That’s because I’m always right."

Steve choked on his beer, and Danny’s eyebrows rose. "Careful or we’re going to spend the night in the ER, which would mean those steaks would go to waste—and I think it’s about time to put them on."

"Yes, Danny," Steve said, amused. "Any other orders for me?"

Danny rubbed his chin for a moment as he thought it over, then shook his head. "Not right now, but I’ll _ask_ you to put the salad together while I get the steaks going."

"I think I can handle that." Steve eyed him. "And I look forward to seeing what other orders you might have later."

"You might be surprised."

"Is that supposed to be a deterrent?"

Danny snickered as he started the steaks cooking. "I don’t think anything is a deterrent for you."

"Smart man." Steve expertly chopped vegetables for the salad, glancing at Danny from time to time. "I haven’t found anything about you that turns me off."

"Glad to hear it; I could say the same thing is true, ninety percent of the time."

Steve stopped chopping, eyeing Danny askance. "And the other ten percent of the time?"

"That would be when you’re hanging people off buildings, dropping them in shark tanks and otherwise utterly ignoring police procedure," Danny answered blandly, though the corners of his mouth were curved up in a suppressed smile.

"You think it’s hot, admit it."

"Not the ignoring police procedure!"

"You wish you could too. I’m living out your dream for you."

"My dreams never featured insanity," Danny snorted as he flipped the steaks.

"And you’ve dreamed of me, so by your own admission, I’m not insane," Steve said triumphantly.

"The things you were doing in my dreams weren’t insane!" Danny protested laughingly before waving a hand toward the oven. "Go check on the potatoes."

"Yes, Massa Danny suh," Steve laughed.

"Ew, don’t do that," Danny said before shuddering, making Steve regard him with surprise.

"I can assure you that I don’t actually think I’m a slave, Danny."

"You never know with you."

Steve regarded him with the expression reserved exclusively for moments when he questioned Danny’s grasp on reality. "I’m getting close to offering you money to stop talking again," he said. "Come to think of it though, I have better methods at my disposal now."

"Food first," Danny warned, brandishing the tongs he held at Steve in a threatening manner.

"You have no sense of adventure," Steve accused laughingly as he finally went to check on the potatoes, pronouncing them nearly done.

"Not when the adventure includes my stomach’s growling drowning out your begging for me to do you," Danny snickered as he shifted the steaks to a plate to let them rest.

"Hmm, good point. Let’s get you fueled up so you can keep up with me." Steve smirked at him before checking the potatoes again. "Another two minutes should do it."

~*~

"Okay, that was good if I say so myself," Danny mused as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his feet out under the table.

"You can cook for me anytime," Steve agreed. "Though you’re going to have to wait a while for dessert. I ate too much to move."

"Wimp," Danny laughed. "Or is it that you’re growing old?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to challenge me to an endurance test?" he asked dryly.

"Heaven forbid, Mr. Super-SEAL," Danny snorted.

"Good answer."

"Tell me that you didn’t think that I was serious."

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt. Or do you really think your police academy training equals SEAL training?" Steve’s snort was eloquent of his opinion.

"I wasn’t talking about swimming a million miles or running to the moon and back wearing a ton of gear."

Steve laughed. "So what exactly is your idea of an endurance test then?"

"You’ll find out in time," Danny grinned.

Eyeing him, Steve finally shook his head. "Whatever you say, Danny."

Danny only snickered. "Well, if you weren’t too full from dinner, you might find out sooner than later."

"Suddenly I’m feeling much less overstuffed."

"Glad to hear it; ready to head in then?"

"You really need to ask?" Steve grinned as he got to his feet and held out a hand to Danny, who twined their fingers together as he stood and they started walking back into the house and upstairs, giving a thin smile as they approached their bedroom and he waited for Steve’s reaction.

Steve’s eyes went from the champagne cooling in an ice bucket next to the bed to the sheets of paper lying on the pillow, and he let go of Danny’s hand. He hesitated for only a second before taking the few steps necessary to bring him to the bed, his hand steady as he picked up the papers.

After a quick glance, he laid them on the nightstand, his eyes steady on Danny’s bright blue as his lips curved into a beaming smile.

"I figured that good news needed a celebration," Danny shrugged, though his smile was warm and pleased at Steve’s reaction.

"I like the way you think, Danny," Steve agreed.

"That’s because I’m the rational—and apparently romantic—one," the other man offered.

"Are you saying that I’m unromantic?" Steve asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

"Sure, Steve, you’re the most romantic guy I know."

"Aren’t you lucky you have me then?" Steve was working on his belt as he smirked at Danny.

"I think they should have tested you for brain damage," Danny muttered as he stepped out of his shorts and underwear, leaving them both in a pile on the floor.

Nude, Steve stretched out on the bed and extended a hand to Danny, the smartass grin slowly morphing back into the tender smile he’d worn earlier. Danny paused to admire the long, tanned length of him, then wrapped his hand around Steve’s as he climbed into the bed, stretching out beside and on the other man, brushing a gentle kiss over his curved lips, one that slowly turned deeper and hungrier.

Steve opened to him easily, eagerly, and the scent of salt water and flowers that wafted through the room on the evening breeze was gradually buried beneath the earthier aromas of sweat and arousal. A soft moan escaped one of them, and Steve pulled Danny more fully atop him, his legs spreading to allow the blond to settle more closely against him.

"Oh hell, you feel good." Danny breathed the words into Steve’s mouth as he rocked down against him, the brush of their bodies together causing the need to blossom within him.

"You too," Steve murmured. "I can’t wait to feel you inside me with nothing between us. Or me in you. That would be good too," he added vaguely, most of his brain power sidelined by the growing physical sensations.

Danny nodded, the motion rubbing the stubble on his cheeks and chin against Steve’s face, the slight rasping sound cutting through the other man’s words. "Very good and I was planning on getting to both tonight." He lifted his head and nipped at Steve’s chin after he spoke then soothed the red mark with a swipe of his tongue.

"Oh good," Steve panted, squirming under Danny and inching his legs up around Danny’s waist. His hands ran over Danny’s back and ass, petting and urging him closer in equal measure.

"Keep it up and we’re going to be getting to the first sooner rather than later," Danny gasped, arching down into the cradle of Steve’s hips, their cocks sliding together as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Not seeing a problem!" Steve moaned hungrily, precome from both them painting their bellies with every thrust of their hips. The words caused Danny to laugh almost wildly even as he reached for the lube, managing to push back enough to slick up his fingers and press one into Steve’s ass, all without causing their mouths to lose contact.

Steve moaned again, clenching down involuntarily on Danny’s finger as his hips jerked up, wordlessly demanding more, which Danny gave him, sliding his hand back, then pressing two inside Steve, his breath quickening at the sensation.

"God, I need to be in you," he rasped against Steve’s mouth.

"Yes," Steve groaned, rocking urgently on Danny’s fingers, his own digging into Danny’s ass demandingly, the pressure causing Danny to hiss and yank his hand back so that he could slick up his cock. Steeling himself, he set his cock at the entrance to Steve’s body then slowly pressed forward, the feel of bare flesh sliding along his length spreading tension through his whole body as he tried to keep control.

"Oh God," Steve moaned, stunned at the difference the absence of that thin layer of latex made. "You feel..." He trailed off, unable to express it in words, though his body spoke clearly for him.

"Oh yeah," Danny groaned, sliding deeper until he felt himself bottom out. Needing to feel more of that tight slide, he reversed course, pulling back and feeling Steve’s legs tighten against his hips.

"Christ, why didn’t anyone tell me it felt this good?" Steve rasped, biting at his lower lip as he tried to pull Danny back into him.

"Maybe because they didn’t know?" Danny gasped as he arched forward again, the head of his cock bumping Steve’s prostate as he did so.

"You have a kid. You did. You should have," Steve panted somewhat incoherently, his eyes closing as he tensed under Danny, tremors of nearly overwhelming pleasure racing up and down his spine.

Danny’s laugh in response to that comment was almost wild, and he dipped his head to lick a stripe up Steve’s chest. "Little different."

"Really good." Steve drew his hands up Danny’s back, short nails lightly scratching over his spine, and then curved them over Danny’s shoulders, giving himself more leverage as he thrust up, forcing Danny deeper inside him.

"Oh hell yeah." Bracing himself on one hand, Danny slid the other between them to circle and jack Steve’s cock, the sticky slickness of precome wetting his fingers as they slipped over the head.

Steve moaned, the sound stark and needy on the night air, and he thrust into Danny’s fist, then jerked back to fill himself with Danny’s cock again, the cycle repeating over and over while he stared up into the blue eyes above him, eyes that drew closer as Danny leaned in to claim his mouth, his tongue snaking in and sliding against Steve’s to the same rhythm as their fucking.

Even muffled by the kiss, Steve’s needy whimper was still clear. He inched his legs up higher around Danny’s waist, letting the blond slide in a fraction deeper on his next thrust. Danny’s groan vibrated between their lips, and his hips snapped faster, driving with more force against Steve’s body. Steve met the demanding rhythm eagerly, his body tightening more with every thrust until he exploded, his seed coating their bellies in burst after burst of pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah," Danny gasped as clenching, spasming tightness surrounded his shaft at the same time Steve’s cock spurted beneath his hand. He continued to move, riding out the storm of Steve’s release before pulling back to stare down at the other man, the sheen of sweat on Steve’s body combining with the dilation of his pupils to cause his gut to clench with need.

"Look at me," he rasped, and when Steve finally dragged his glazed focus to his face, he drove inward one final time and let the torrent of his own desire sweep over him.

"Oh fuck," Steve moaned, another aftershock of his climax shuddering through him at the sight of Danny coming, at the sensation of him coming inside Steve with nothing between them.

Danny’s chest heaved as he gulped for breath as the last spasms slowly ceased, and he slowly grinned as he stared at Steve’s stunned, pleasure-drugged expression. "Oh yeah."

"Wow," Steve breathed before tugging Danny down for another kiss. "I had no idea."

Danny couldn’t help but smirk though his blue eyes held an expression that was tender and loving. "Just a little different than normal, right? And after we have some champagne to celebrate and recover, we can blow your mind by doing it the other way."

Steve grinned. "I really do love you."

"Good thing for both of us that you do because I love you as well, and I’d hate to have to strangle you."

"Only you, Danno, could combine a declaration of love and a death threat into one breath," Steve laughed.

Danny snorted and leaned in to brush a kiss over Steve’s mouth. "That’s because I know it’s the language you speak."

END


End file.
